¿Qué es este sentimiento?
by Jazz99
Summary: Hermione Granger relata cómo fue que conoció a su pareja a través de su diario.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

El universo de Harry Potter no es mio, ni busco lucrar con ello, los derechos le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, esto lo gago con el fin de entretener.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Muy buenas a todos, este es un fic diferente de lo que he subido, se trata de la perspectiva de Hermione en cuanto a sus días en la escuela de Hogwarts, en ella va relatando su experiencia a modo de diario, este fic será un poco corto a comparación de lo que ya he subido, esperando que disfruten la lectura. Este capítulo es corto pero la siguiente será larga.

Sin mas preámbulos, les dejo con la lectura :'v

Capítulo 1, intro.

Día 15 del mes octubre.

"Quiero pensar que es algo pasajero, pero de que poco me doy cuenta de que no es así. Podría ser que mi mente me está diciendo algo"

" me pregunto, que dia he empezado a mirarla, quizá desde la primera vez, ella es arrogante, burlona pero muy inteligente culta sobre todo, no teme mostrarse como es, es como si fuera libre de todo"

"Entonces, cada día me peleo con ella, ella trata de superarme en todo mas no lo logra pero me llena de dudas, me atrae y me vuelve loca"

"Es curioso que solo ella me da pelea, que está a mi nivel, no logra alcanzarme en las asignaturas que llevamos, siempre trata de superarme pero yo le llevo la delantera, se enfada y peleamos como siempre hacemos, he notado que ella, a veces me espia en la biblioteca, tal vez para averiguar mis secretos."

"Ella parece tener más interés por mi, trata de saber lo que sé, mis secretos, si tan solo supiera que ella es la que me está interesando mas, en su personalidad y belleza pero ella es orgullosa e odia perder, comprensible, a nadie le gusta perder y a mi no me gusta quedarme con estas dudas en mi cabeza, sus acciones , su manera de ser, algo me pasa con ella e intentaré averiguarlo."


	2. Chapter 2: Detalles

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mío, le pertenece a J.K Rowling, no busco lucrar con sus personajes, esto lo hago con el fin de " **entretener** "

 **Nota del Autor:**

Muy buenas a todos y a todas, bienvenido a un capítulo más de este fic en proceso, no hay mucho que comentar salvo que es femslash, así que, si no te gusta, puedes ir a leer algo más de tu agrado, este fic está narrado a modo de diario por la protagonista en la cual narra sus experiencias y de cómo conoció a su pareja, esperando que les guste, son capítulos cortos pero trataré de subir cada que pueda, esperando que disfruten este capítulo, feliz lectura x3

 **Capitulo 2:**

Diario: Hermione Jean Granger, 25 de Octubre.

"Diez días han pasado y todavía no logro entender que me está pasando cuando tengo un enfrentamiento con esa chica que intenta por todos los medios superarme. No es que me disguste, de hecho lo disfruto, me gusta su cercanía, la manera en que ella intenta acercarse y ganarme pero yo me he fijado más en ella, en como es, su personalidad, como se lleva con todos, de hecho, no parece ser de las que se llevan bien con todos, lo hace por costumbre, por seguir una masa supongo"

"Ella de alguna forma trata de averiguar mi secreto, uno que tengo bien guardado, estamos en tercer año y las materias, creo que ha sido un error tratar de abarcar demasiado, la estoy pagando muy caro pero es tanta mi curiosidad de aprender todo sobre el mundo de la magia que he tenido que recurrir a la profesora McGonagall para que me dieran el permiso para tener un gira tiempo, un artefacto prohibido que nadie puede tener. Este artefacto tiene el poder para viajar en el tiempo y aprovechar algunos momentos sin tener que cometer un error que podría cambiar la historia pero yo la uso para poder asistir a todas las clases que necesito pero insisto, estoy pagando demasiado caro esto, me está costando demasiado, los deberes se acumulan y mi relación con mis dos amigos no va nada bien desde el incidente de la rata con mi gata, es increíble que le tomen demasiada importancia, vaya par de tontos"

"Hay mucho que contar para este día, pero creo que sería mejor comenzar donde empezó todo esto, es bastante simple de hecho, fue en segundo año, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el solo hecho de que un día, después del club de duelo organizado por Gilderoy, aún me cuesta creer que él había robado historias de otros para contarlos como si fueran suyos pero bueno, ella me molestaba por ser una sabelotodo, trataba de humillarme y hasta eso, me decía que no tenía vida social, le respondí mordazmente porque se interesaba en mi vida social, que alguien como ella que solo se interesaba en burlarse, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, eso la molestó sin duda, recuerdo bien su cara de enojo y diciéndome que me va a superar en todo, bueno, hasta hoy no lo ha logrado, siempre voy adelantada, solo que, me estoy pasando un poco, ha sido estresante lidiar con tantas materias cargadas, de verdad, ha sido un error pero no me puedo echar atrás, le prometía a la profesora McGonagall que sería la mejor y que no le fallaría por nada del mundo"

"Una de las cosas que más me llaman la atención de ella, es que es muy persistente, trata de saber de mi personalidad, de cómo soy, de qué manera me puede superar, en cada clase ella trata de adelantarse y a veces se equivoca, soy yo la que siempre le gana hasta en los exámenes, ella queda roja de la rabia y me mira con cierto desprecio pero no puede decirme nada, he notado que ha estado llegando a la biblioteca muy seguido, tal vez mañana le pregunte porqué me espía aunque parece ser que sus intenciones por no decir muy claras, es averiguar mi secreto sobre como asisto a todas las clases sin falta, es un secreto que ella no sabrá, es interesante ver como esto se desarrolla porque yo misma me estoy confundiendo, no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy con ella, bueno más bien, debería decir, cuando me enfrento con ella, por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón se acelera cuando la veo, debería de andar con cuidado, aun así, me siento como halagada, alguien que me estaba dando la talla tanto en inteligencia como en discusiones verbales, ella de verdad es muy inteligente, ha hecho que haga el doble de esfuerzo para no caer ante ella, estoy ansiosa de saber que pasará más adelante, este año ha sido medio tranquilo, claro, con un loco suelto llamado Sirius Black persiguiendo a Harry, es estresante de verdad"

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 2, esperando que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	3. Chapter 3: Descubriendo

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mío ni busco lucrar con ello, los derechos le pertenecen a la autora J.K Rowling.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Muy buenas a todos y a todas, bienvenidos a un capítulo más de este fic, como habrán notado, la historia es narrado a modo de diario, por lo que los capítulos serán cortos, pero trataré de seguir subiendo y alargando un poco más para que no sea tan corta, la verdad no sé cuantos capítulos agregaré para este fic, antes que nada, el fic es femslash, si no te gusta, puedes ir a leer otro fic que sea de tu agrado, pongo esto para que no haya malentendidos, así como les pido que dejen un review que nada les cuesta, entiendo que por flojera u otro motivo no puedan dejar un review,pero si van a dejar uno, que sea referente al fic, evitenme la pena de andar borrando comentarios innecesarios, pero bueno, les dejo con el fic y esperando que les guste este capítulo x3

 **Capítulo 3: Descubriendo algunas cosas.**

Diario: Día 1ero de Noviembre, madrugada.

"Sigo pensando que algo me está pasando cuando estoy cerca de ella, claro que la mayoría de las veces, siempre son peleas por tonterías, pequeñeces de estudios, ella trataba de seguir mi ritmo, tratando de superarme mas no lo lograba, ella no entendía como yo podía ser superior pero eso a mí no me interesaba en absoluto. Hoy por la mañana me encontré mirándola más de lo que debería, ella no lo notó y podía ver sus gestos, su intento de estudiar al máximo y superarme"

"Un día la confronté en la biblioteca, de porque me espiaba, con qué propósito lo hacía, ella negó eso, puso de pretexto que estudiaba para estar a mi altura y no quedar humillada pero es obvio que detecté su mentira, ella me espiaba y buscaba el secreto que la estaba volviendo loca, yo le digo sus verdades y no lo soporta, trató de hacerme enfadar por la situación que paso con mis dos amigos ahora pero le había dicho fríamente que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, parece que eso le sorprendió, se quedó muda y no pudo contradecirme, bueno, es obvio que llamé cabeza huecas a mis dos amigos que a pesar de la desgracia de la estúpida mascota de Ron, yo los sigo queriendo porque fueron mis dos primeros amigos cuando llegué al mundo de la magia. Ella simplemente no puede entender eso, por lo que se enoja y se va de la biblioteca, ella llega cada que puede para descifrar mi secreto pero sabiendo que jamás lo conseguirá"

"Por otro lado, las materias que estoy llevando, el tiempo que estoy invirtiendo en ella, es demasiado, que me sorprende tener tiempo para discutir con ella, pero la profesora McGonagall me lo advirtió, que sería pesado y que a final de cuentas no podría abarcar como es debido, llevar un horario estable, es horrible, me siento cansada y eso que apenas no hemos terminado la primera mitad."

"Pero hay situaciones que pasan a un primer plano y es que hay un fugitivo, Sirius Black lo llaman, realmente es terrible lo que ese hombre puede hacer, es evidente que está suelto para realizar planes de venganza pero siento que hay cosas que no cuadran del todo, mi instinto me lo dice y debo de andar con cuidado, prestando a cualquier detalle que pueda suceder, el año pasado fue la situación caótica de la cámara de los secretos y el tiempo que me llevó descubrir que había un basilisco enorme recorriendo el castillo, recuerdo haber sido petrificada, podía escuchar más no moverme, ni siquiera podía mover mis ojos, totalmente petrificada por un basilisco pero si algo recuerdo perfectamente, es esa chica que me venía a ver a la enfermería, que lamentaba la situación en la que estaba y que las cosas no eran iguales si no estaba yo ahí para darle lata, es increíble que ella sienta eso y es lo que me llamó fuertemente la atención, su interés conmigo y es que ella ha despertado algo en mi corazón y mente, no puedo dejarme llevar por ese instinto si no sé a lo que me estoy enfrentando, debo de ser racional pero habrá veces en que eso no funciona y tengo que seguir mi instinto ¿debería de hacerlo?, tengo dudas, no temor, solo dudas porque es algo que no logro entender del todo y debo de ser cautelosa con eso, precavida y entender por qué estoy en esta situación, ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?, es la pregunta que me estoy planteando responder y no me detendré hasta averiguarlo, hasta entenderlo, así soy yo, terca, obstinada y queriendo saber todo, tal vez es por eso que quise abarcar demasiado con las materias, lo que hoy estoy pagando muy caro, una cosa está decidida, dejaré algunas materias al finalizar este ciclo, es demasiado y hasta ahora he podido completar bien mis deberes sin ningún problema pero cada vez cuesta ser discreta cuando tengo que retroceder el tiempo dos horas para asistir a una clase que no fui, tengo que ser fuerte e averiguar lo que me pasa con ella."

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 3, esperando que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	4. Chapter 4: Dudas

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mío, le pertenece a J.K Rowling, no busco lucrar con ello, lo hago con el fin de entretener.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Muy buenas, bienvenidos o bienvenidas a un capítulo más de este fic en proceso, como sabrán es a modo de diario, por lo que los capítulos serán cortos y cada que pueda subiré una actualización, esperando que de verdad les guste, feliz lectura x3

Sin más les dejo con el cap de hoy :'v

Diario: 15 de Noviembre, mediodía, jardines de Hogwarts.

"He estado alterada, demasiado, es que el inútil de Ron sigue reclamándome por su estúpida rata y nos peleamos por ello, Harry tampoco ayuda de mucho y es que él no sabe de qué lado ponerse pero hay otra situación que puede ser grave y es que el hipogrifo de Hagrid está metido en serios aprietos, desde que lastimó a ese inútil de Malfoy, han decidido poner un juicio para decidir qué hacer con el animal, lo que me parece una verdadera injusticia pero estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para poder ayudarle, si soy sincera, sus clases son algo peligrosas y no es la mejor manera de llevarla pero es Hagrid, su aspecto de gigante le ayuda bastante para congeniar con los seres vivos que hay en el bosque prohibido, es algo que admiro realmente."

"Pasando a otros temas, la chica que intenta superarme, también me ha dado lata pero lo extraño es que sonrío cuando ella se enfrenta conmigo, disfruto mucho estar con ella aunque fuesen peleas por pequeñeces, como ella demuestra ser tan inteligente a pesar de estar en Slytherin, llegando a casi a la par conmigo pero no suficiente, siempre me adelanto y ella queda frustrada, si tan solo dejara su orgullo y me dejase ayudarla pero también tengo mi orgullo Gryffindor y no puedo quedar mal, es raro sentirme así frente a ella, aun no logro entender este sentimiento que tengo hacia ella, esa extraña sensación que me llena, algo que me motiva a seguir adelante con el horario tan estresante que tengo a pesar de tantos problemas"

"Han pasado muchas cosas en esta primera mitad de curso y no parece haber desastres grandes salvo lo de Sirius Black en el cual sigo pensando que hay cabos sueltos, cosas que no encajan en absoluto, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, aun así debo de ir con cuidado"

"Hoy la vi a ella, ella no me vio, estaba estudiando, podía notar su frustración, se nota que quiere ganarme a toda costa, sin importar el precio, no parece que se quiera llevar con nadie, su objetivo soy solo yo, es extraño que una chica de Slytherin se proponga a ganarme en los estudios, es buena bruja, inteligente, rápida para captar las cosas, notas casi perfectas salvo por detalles que se le pasan, ella ha hecho que yo ponga el doble de esfuerzo para no verme superada y cada vez que ella fracasa me mira con desprecio pero puedo notar sus ojos, lágrimas traicioneras le vienen y no puede entender porque no me puede ganar, tengo que admitir que eso me hizo sentir un poco mal porque es de verdad bella y esa cara tan hermosa arruinada por las lágrimas, yo provoco eso y me sienta mal pero no puedo hacer nada, somos rivales y aún estoy en un proceso de entendimiento, como puedo entender este sentimiento que aparece cada vez que la veo"

"En el gran comedor, casi no la veo, ella siempre está estudiando, una vez estaba en el baño y escuché a una de sus compañeras decir que ella no salía a las salidas de Hogmeade, cosa rara, porque es lo que quieren todos en Hogwarts, recuerdo que la vi afuera de una tienda en el cual acompañaba a Ron, ella se acercó y me preguntó como lo hacía, le respondí fríamente, indiferente, que no le importaba, ella se cabreaba, se enojaba y yo me moría por dentro, no puedo quebrarme ante ella, tengo que ser fría e indiferente con todos, si, parezco tener sangre de Slytherin pero el sombrero seleccionador me quería poner en Ravenclaw por mi gran inteligencia, por la manera en como lidio con las cosas, usando la lógica fría, pero ahorita en estos momentos solo me interesa ella, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Será algo pasajero? ¿Tengo que intentar salir con chicos para olvidarme de ella? ¿Es amor o gusto?, no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré sin duda alguna, tarde o temprano lo sabré"

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo, esperando que les haya gustado x3


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Es algo pasajero?

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no es mio, los derechos le pertenecen a la escritora J.K Rowling, esto lo hago con el fin de "entretener"

 **Nota del Autor:**

Bienvenido o bienvenida seas a un capítulo más de este fic, como sabrán es femslash, este fic tendrá algunos cambios, ya que pienso la historia narrada a modo de diario puede ser aburrido y tengo que variar los enfoques para que el fic no sea cansado a pesar de lo corto que pueden ser los capítulos, así que, pronto se vienen cambios. Espero que les guste el fic y dejen un comentario, si les gusta, nuevamente, entiendo que por flojera, poco interés no dejen un review, pero igual, evitenme la pena de borrar comentarios innecesarios.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el cap :'v

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Es algo pasajero?**

 **Diario: 25 de Noviembre, atardecer, afueras del castillo.**

"Ha sido un pésimo día, mi relación con mis dos amigos casi se va a la basura pero me calmé antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, yo trato de poner mi parte pero Ron no lo pone fácil, pero eso no es lo que me frustró, no es lo que me molesta, este gira tiempo me está volviendo loca, poniendo mi esfuerzo al límite, reconozco mi inteligencia, mi forma de hacer las cosas y precisamente por querer aprender de más, es que estoy pagando este precio tan absurdo, me he desvelado haciendo los deberes, todos y cada uno de ellos sin falta, este día, estoy libre, los maestros decidieron no tener clases para discutir el asunto de Sirius Black y su posible destino, escuché rumores de que llegaría al castillo, ¿es que no podemos tener un año normal?, es mucho pedir, todo puede suceder en el mundo de la magia."

"Teniendo este día libre, me di a la tarea de completar todos mis deberes, bueno en realidad lo hice anoche y no me fue tan complicado, fue más bien tedioso, no estoy arrepentida de aprender, no me arrepiento de esta decisión pero tengo que reconocer que si me ha costado horrores, una cosa es segura, volveré a mi horario normal cuando termine este ciclo, no puedo soportar otro año así, tengo suerte de que me vaya tan bien, que sea una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts pero eso no significa que siempre sea perfecta, tengo mis errores y de ello aprendo"

"Hoy salí de la torre de Gryffindor, sola, sin que nadie me acompañase, antes de eso, vi a Ginny, ella ha estado ocupada también, le he ayudado en algunos deberes y se ha interesado en aprender hechizos interesantes, me alegra que le vaya tan bien luego del incidente del año pasado con el escándalo de la cámara secreta o el heredero de Slytherin, uno pensaría que son cuentos, chorradas del montón pero estamos en el mundo de la magia, cualquier cosa puede ser realidad pero siempre hay que buscar al razonamiento, la lógica, buscar hechos, no simples palabras"

"Por otro lado, en mi camino, me crucé con esa chica que me trae de cabeza, como no podía ser, siempre me muestro indiferente ante ella, se cabrea y trata de hacerme sacar de quicio más no lo logra, ella no puede entender que me sienta mal tratarla así cuando en realidad quiero conocerla, pero es tal nuestra rivalidad que simplemente le sigo el juego, discutimos por pequeñeces, disfruto mucho pelear con ella cuando se trata de conocimientos, pero por pequeñeces, siempre soy yo la que da un golpe certero, con palabras rebuscadas que ella misma se enreda e entiende al final, solo se enoja y me dice que esto no acaba aquí, pero puedo notar esos ojos, ya no eran de desprecio, eran de impotencia, tristeza, enojada consigo misma por no poder ganarme, me sigo mostrando indiferente, cuando ella se va, me voy a pasillo solitario y me duele, me duele tratarla así, ¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿Qué quiero de ella?, tengo que seguir mostrando mi frialdad porque no me puedo permitir quebrarme ante ella, además de que este sentimiento es nuevo. Había intentado sentir algo con otra chica pero la verdad es que no es lo mismo, es solo ella, tal vez tenga que salir con algún chico para olvidarme de ella, para ya no pensar así, pero mi instinto dice que no es así, ¿debería de hacer caso a mi instinto?, ya no puedo seguir pensando que es algo pasajero porque se sigue volviendo muy fuerte pero mi indiferencia está matando esto, mi frialdad es demasiado para ella y tengo que bajar esos humos pero no será este año, se me complica debido a este horario tan brutal que tengo, el usar el gira tiempo, que no me vea nadie y fingir que no ha pasado nada, eso me está matando, siento que no puedo con tanta carga, así que me veo obligada a buscar un respiro, tengo que resolver muchos asuntos para que mi vida sea estable en Hogwarts."

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hasta aquí el capítulo, esperando que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


	6. Chapter 6: Reflexiones

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no son de mi autoria, le pertenecen a la escritora J.K Rowling.

 **Nota del autor:**

Muy buenas, a la hora que estén leyendo esto, sea de día o de noche, bienvenidos una vez más a este capítulo, no hace falta decir de que va el fic, puesto que lo has leído desde el primer capítulo. Este fic va enfocado en que Hermione relata lo que le sucede a través de su diario, no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado pero también se entiende que puede ser monótono por lo cual trataré de irle variando en cada capítulo, son cortos y posiblemente la historia no sea muy larga pero está relatado dentro de los acontecimientos de los libros.

 **Respuestas a review's**

 **Victor Black:** Honestamente no sé si sigas estando por aquí, como es una página que a mi modo de ver, no frecuentan este tipo de historia, es claro que, muchos y muchas prefieren ver a pairing's ya conocidos como Pansy y Hermione o Ginny y Hermione. Son parejas muy conocidas, por lo cual es raro ver a Hermione con otras que no son precisamente conocidas o poco agradables, tal caso es el personaje de Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood incluso personajes secundarios que fueron pocos mencionados en los libros como Tracey o Daphne Greengrass. Pero bueno, en cuanto a tu review, lo tomo en cuenta y es cierto, se resalta los sentimientos y me enfoco en ello.

Desgraciadamente, al ser un fic casi descontinuado y que se publicó en 2017, hará 2 años que se publicó, no he podido darle cierre a la mayoría de mis fic's incluso un fic que tengo como completado (This Love), estoy pensando seriamente en borrarlo y re hacer el fic porque francamente siento que no me gustan las escenas de sexo (vulgares y demasiada guarreria descontrolada XD) pero eso es debido a que no puedo describir los detalles picantes sin tener una idea clara de como hacerlo apropiadamente, sin embargo, veo que, por los favoritos que le dieron a dicho fic, probable que no lo borre, por lo tanto, si vas y lees ese fic, te gusta y no tienes problema con las escenas descritas, siéntete libre de descargarlo porque quizá lo dé de baja y vuelva a hacer dicho fic.

En fin:

Espero que disfruten la lectura de este fic x3

Me dejo de tonteras y les dejo con el capítulo :'v

 **Capítulo 6: Reflexiones.**

Diario: 1ero de Diciembre, entrada del castillo.

"Día normal, como siempre, las cosas ya están empezando a ir bien pero hay cosas que todavía no están del todo solucionado pero eso de momento no me importa, ando sola, vagando por estos rumbos, así lo quise, no quería molestias, ayer fue último día de examen, vacaciones ya llegan y realmente no sé qué hacer, estaba pensando en quedarme para poder tener una conversación con la chica que me trae de cabeza pero me puedo ir olvidando de eso, me desprecia, cosa normal, yo la trato fría, demasiado y es que no puedo evitarlo, desde primero hasta hoy. Este sentimiento que tengo es algo que me atormenta, tengo que ser sincera, he tratado de sentir lo mismo por un chico, estaba viendo quien se podía acercarse a mi nivel y poder entablar una relación parecida con la que tengo con esa chica pero no he tenido éxito alguno, ni siquiera entre los Ravenclaw no hay nadie que me alcance, que esté a mi nivel."

"Probablemente se deba a otra cosa, tal vez es el sentimiento de estar con alguien, un sentimiento de amistad-rivalidad se podría decir, he tratado de resolver las cosas con Ron y Harry, buscando en ellos lo que tengo con esa chica y nada más no, tal vez piense en salir con Ron, es un idiota pero me hace reír a veces, puede que sea algo, es un gran amigo, carismático, terco e obstinado pero cada vez que lo veo, no me produce una chispa, esa emoción que me saca esa chica, estoy empezando a pensar que esto que siento, va mucho más allá de una simple rivalidad, enemistad o como sea que lo llamen pero va mucho más allá, tengo que seguir escarbando tengo que disipar estas dudas porque tengo miedo de aceptar lo que veo, de aceptar lo que siento, he leído libros al respecto, todo lo referente al amor, en todas sus facetas y es extraño, pero no puedo sentir algo parecido con un chico, la magia es increíble, he reservado un libro, bueno no, la biblioteca tiene un sistema de reserva para libros especiales, los más ocultos que no pueden ser revisados por alumnos, supongamos que le eché el guante a uno de ellos y lo oculté en una sección donde nadie lo encontraría, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese libro pero por ahora lo dejaré en asunto inconcluso hasta que esté lista para afrontar esta situación"

"Cierto, no he dicho su nombre en lo que voy escribiendo en este diario pero no lo anotaré hasta que esté segura de lo que siento por ella, estas vacaciones estaré aquí en el castillo reflexionando y buscando respuestas, que dudo encontrarlas pero si me sirve el poder entender más a mí misma podré saber lo que me pasa y como podré afrontar esta situación"

"Pero al final de todo, no puedo negar más este sentimiento, mucho tiempo lo he estado reprimiendo pero es ya demasiada carga, tengo que asumir que algo me pasa con esa chica, tengo que asumir que con ella puedo sentir algo, es un sentimiento que solo se da cuando te gusta una persona, pero la gran pregunta aquí es: ¿Me gusta ella?, no soy lesbiana como tal pero tampoco seré heterosexual, los estereotipos siempre han marcado en la sociedad y no es algo que se debiera de hacer, nos puede gustar un hombre o una mujer, punto, no hay más que decir acerca de eso, la gente dice: ¡No es normal!, ¿Cuál sería entonces la definición de normal?, somos seres humanos ante todo"

"Tal vez lo estoy pensando demasiado pero debo de ir con cuidado, no puedo quebrarme ante ella, tengo que seguir igual hasta que llegue el día en que pueda saber mis verdaderos sentimientos que tengo con esa chica, si es pasajero o no, si es algo mucho más, tengo que aprender a lidiar con ello, no hay más y estoy decidida a zanjar este asunto."

 **Nota del autor:**

Como dije, es probable que sea una historia corta, pero espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización x3


End file.
